Medical charts, medical devices, medication containers, and other objects used in the care of a patient normally are labeled to ensure that the patient receives the intended medical care. Patient identification can be accomplished by attaching a patient-specific label to such medical charts, medical devices, medication containers, and other objects used in the care of a patient. Laws concerning privacy of medical patient information, such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (“HIPAA”), require health care providers to obscure information about a patient's identity before disposing of any materials associated with the patient. It is desired to provide an improved form of label to facilitate hiding information about a patient's identity before disposing of materials associated with a medical patient.